1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reusable fabric gift wrapping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years gifts in many different societies have been wrapped in wrapping paper. The wrapping paper is often decorated with designs or patterns indicative of the occasion for which the gift is given. The wrapping paper serves as a cheerful decoration for the gift and also as a means for temporarily concealing the gift from observation by the intended recipient.
Conventional gift wrap is designed for a single use, and is usually formed of paper, although plastic and foil gift wrap are also available. When a gift wrapped in conventional wrap is opened, the wrapping almost invariably is ripped and torn. The torn gift wrapping is then normally destroyed or discarded.
The conventional practice of employing disposable gift wrapping is extremely wasteful. Many tons of paper are consumed annually in the production of disposable gift wrapping paper. The production of gift wrapping paper requires the destruction of many acres of timber annually, thus placing an unnecessary drain on limited resources of forest products.
The disposal of conventional gift wrapping paper also creates significant environmental problems. Much of the conventional disposable gift wrapping that is consumed is burned, thereby unnecessarily adding to the amount of smoke and carbon dioxide in the atmosphere. In recent years it has become apparent that the excessive production of carbon dioxide, coupled with the destruction of natural forest land is creating significant environmental problems. Specifically, the rise in the level of carbon dioxide in the earth's atmosphere is creating a green house effect which is adversely affecting the environment.